Intertwined
by peachluck
Summary: Sometimes, she gets jealous. But when he holds her close and murmurs her name, she realizes that it's more than enough because Sasuke Uchiha doesn't say he loves you, he shows you. ( sasusaku one shot )


**Notes:** Sloppily written at best, this one shot didn't turn out the way I envisioned it. I saw it, slower, sweeter, spicier, and far more eloquent than it currently stands. I nearly scrapped it altogether but sasusaku month continues and so shall I. Day two prompt was "something more". So here's something _less_ stellar than I've wanted but is still something _more_ than nothing at all.

* * *

Sometimes, Sakura gets jealous. Eyes sparkling green with envy rather than delight gazed at Hinata and Naruto's intertwined hands. Biting the inside of her cheek in an effort to quell her jealousy, Sakura lowers her gaze to her own empty hands. She stares at the crease lines that some say can tell her future and the painfully empty spaces between her lithe fingers.

Konoha was having a festival tonight and couples are running rampant in the streets. Deliciously sweet smiles and hesitantly trembling touches could be seen in every direction. And what Sakura would give to be like Naruto and Hinata tonight. To have intertwined hands, airy laughs, coy caresses, and more. But Sasuke wasn't that kind of guy. So Sakura relented.

She tries to enjoy the festival as is and does her best to ignore the aching emptiness she feels in her hands and the burning envy in her heart. As Sakura drops her hands and lifts her gaze, she paints a bright smile on her face as she exclaims, "Let's go see what they're up to, Sasuke-kun."

Weaving through the crowds, Sakura makes her way towards Hinata and Naruto, never realizing the way Sasuke was looking at her when she was staring at her hands.

The crowds begin to thin as the night gets later. Sakura's spent most of her evening chasing the sunshine couple around with occasional glances back at Sasuke to ensure that she hadn't lost him either. Sasuke follows silently, watching her as she bounces forward. She never seems to look back in time to see his tender smile before his stoic expression has surfaced again. Always just out of his reach, Sasuke saunters after her.

"Hey there, are you here by yourself tonight?"

Sakura turns to her side to see a fresh-faced boy with a nice smile looking at her expectantly. Stunned into silence by the sudden flirtation, Sakura stumbles over her tongue and her feet. But before she could even close her eyes to brace for the fall, she feels a large hand clasp her own and an arm loop around her waist.

Straightening herself, she looks up to see Sasuke's face but his eyes weren't on her. He had managed to catch her before she fell and without letting go, he answers for her, "She's with me."

The boy smiles wider and laughs a little to dispel the awkward atmosphere before he says something similar to an apology and quickly fades into the crowd. As Sakura watches the boy disappear, she suddenly realizes how warm her hand feels and looks down at her hand clasping Sasuke's.

Color creeps onto her cheeks as she fumbles with an apology of her own while trying to pull her hand from his. Sasuke tightens his grip on her hand.

She stops trying to pull her hand away and looks up only to finally meet his obsidian eyes. Losing herself in his gaze and their close proximity, she thinks about how little she's seen his eyes tonight. How she'd miss watching them watch her.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stutters.

In response, Sasuke pulls her body closer to his. Smelling her strawberry shampoo, he fleetingly wonders how her hair would feel tangled in his hands.

"Let's ditch the dobe," he huskily exhales beside her before he releases her waist but not her hand. Shifting his hand, he threads his fingers through hers and starts to pull her away from the crowds.

Confused on what just happened, Sakura hurries after him while staring at their connected hands. As the shock fades, she lets a small smile grace her face and tightens her grip on his hand. In front of her, Sasuke feels her squeeze his hand just a little harder and he can't help the smile that creeps onto his face either.

He takes them through winding streets and twisty alleyways at a brisk pace that leaves Sakura slightly breathless by the time they arrive at his doorstep. Having yet to release his grasp on her, Sasuke opens the door and pulls her in. And she suddenly recognizes the needy way he pulls her to the bedroom and the heaviness in his breath.

Not the first time they've been intimate, Sakura lets Sasuke roughly undo her yukata as she tries to find openings in his embrace to undo his. As he gently frees her from her underlayers, Sasuke inhales the scent of her neck and exhales her name. Sakura lets her fingers trail along his exposed skin and shivers under the weight of her name on his lips.

Night fades to day as she cuddles close to Sasuke's chest. His breathing, slow and even, indicates his sleeping state and as she watches the rise and fall of his bare chest, Sakura smiles to herself.

Sometimes, she wants something more than what they already have. But those thoughts dissipate as quickly as they transpire because Sakura knows that no one gets to touch him the way she does. No one gets to love him the way she does.

And that's good enough because although Sasuke doesn't say he loves her, he never ceases to show her.


End file.
